THE Adventures of baby Harry
by GryffindorGoldenBoy
Summary: Follow the crazy adventures of baby harry and the trouble and mischief he gets himself into.  short stories
1. Chapter 1

_**THE ADVENTURES OF BABY HARRY.**_

_**-The Cat vs Baby Harry-**_

_**-battle of the living room-**_

Harry Hated more then anything when his mummy and Daddy put him into the Cot in the Red room after his bid for freedom to see padfoo that was destoryed by that Damn milk stealing four legged monster who moawed when harry was crawling towards the green thing outside, when suddenly he was picked up by his mother and placed in the sqaure pen . Rolo was his mummy's cat it was always trying to take his mummy away from him, before sleepy time mummy always bathed him, fed him and play with him.

everytime his mummy put him down for his cat was always watching from high.

No more Harry decided starting after milk time it was war.

Lily worried she had not heard harry for an hour usually he screamed blue murder after being stuck in his playpen for to long and after the little bugger tired to escape she needed to get the mess cleaned up. she walked into her living room to find Rolo and her little Baby son staring at each other both looking at each other in hatred, as soon as harry could sit up by himself well the cat and the baby went to war. James found it funny as usual. Rolo was simple to old to be rehoused and her son was her son.

" Lily-flower i am home." James bounded into the room lifting his wife into his short at the scene infront of them. " why is rolo and harry staring at each other like that and how long for."

" I was washing up that mess you and the maurders made this morning, But i had to put him into the playpen after harrys escape nearly time to feed him so came in here to feed him and walked into to find both our son and cat like this." She waved her arms to the scene infront to them.

"Lils you get harry and i feed the cat." James walked to the furry mences picking it up as it purred." dinner time you furry hairball."

"James." Lily shouted at her husband."Just feed him not insult him."

she bent down picking up the baby smuggling him close to her herself comfortable in her Nursing chair.

"come on harry milk time."

Little Harry was happier then he been for a while why it was just him and mummy he suckled happliy out of the corner of his eyes a black blur jumped on the chair and was now sat on his blankie and his chair..

Lily fed harry in peace but when her son's eyes narrowed it caused her to follow his line of sight. she sighed softly as rolo purried from his chair,before harry was born. the chair was his well still is but with harry around the poor thing never got any rest.

"Rolo come here" lily cooed rocking harry to get him to sleep. soon the cat purried apon his mistress lap while she stoked him.

Harry moved his leg to just behind rolo while his mother's attention was off him, One sharp kick hit the cat's back it jumped into the air hissing and spitting.

James ran into the room hearing the cat hissing and Spitting, the damn thing ran out of the room and jumped into his basket that lily moved up high to stop harry from claming it as his.

"whats going on up with that damn cat."

"Well your six months old son decided that he doesnt want to share the house with rolo." as she burped her son."take him upstairs will you i'll be up soon.".

James took his son into his arms and processed upto the nursery opposite to his and lilys and carefully changing him into his snitch pjs and laided his little boy in his crib and soon the baby was asleep, james laughted to himself well Harry thats one to you and to that damn furryball zero.


	2. Chapter 2

_**THE ADVENTURES OF BABY HARRY.**_

_**-Harry's cookies-**_

Harry crawled under table with a huge chocolate cookie in his cubby hands which he stole from padfoo. while his mother shouted at his father for something that little harry did not understand but he quickly understood his father was in trouble. he shoved the oversized cookie into his small mouth sucking on the dough to soften it. it was yummy and normally he was not allowed.

"Lily where is my cookie" sirius pouted looking at the armchair,where he left it while he watched the crazy red head yell at his best friend.

Lily was not having a good morning, first the maurders where yet again messing up her house, then James had gotten their eight month old son a broomstick. "Sirius i gave you one and you put it down on the arm of the chair. Look it left a stained the arm of the chair."

a gurling nosie and a burp rose from under the small table. then two small feet pop out from under it followed by two sticky and chocolate covered hands.

lily look Peeved, Siruis shrunk under her glare while james laughted at padfoot. Remus grabbed the tiny feet and pulled a laughting baby from out under the table.

Harry laughted when he saw uncle remus pulling him out from under the table while his mother did not look happy grabbing his nappy bag looking for wet wipes.

Harry rolled onto his stomach and on to his knees then made a mad dash for the kitchen. he was in trouble like his daddy. But he never made it pass padfoo before his daddies hands grabbed him while his mother wiped the nice chocolate from his face. He cried hoping his mother would stop but she carried on cleaning his grubby face.

"Harry no more crying,"lily cooed while she cleaned her son. as her husband held him still.

"ookie mumma" Harry screamed "ookie" holding his grubby little hands towards her.

"No harry no cookies not for babies" James blew into his little boys ear. "but for daddies and mummies and uncles."

James placed the small boy into the floor while the rest enjoyed the peace of a cuppa tea and lily's homemade cookies. nobody noticed the baby crawling towards the door.

Harry crawled as fast as his cubby legs and arms carried him and soon found himself in the kitchen looking up on the side for the jar of cookies. He stood up on his wobbley little legs and stretched his arms to reach for the jar.

unable to reach harry cried silently wanting the cookies suddenly the jar lid flew off and landed in the water in the sink. quickly followed by one cookie followed by enougher. soon little harry crawled around the kitchen chasing the cat. the suger crazied tiny terror finally slumped down by the remains of the cookies for a snooze.

Lily decided that she would start dinner since the maurder's where staying plus harry needed feeding, she searched the room for the little rascel but couldnt see the baby anywhere. the Maurders also noticed as well and they searched the garden and living room and upstairs but couldnot find the small boy anywhere. Lily and james panckied and went running outside to see if their little escape artist was out there. Remus walked out of the living room following his nose. Harry's scent weaved in and out of the rooms since he had been able to crawl he was always giving them the slip. remus soon picked up the childs most recent scent following it into lily's clean kitchen to find a small baby slumped against the table leg with cookie crumbes on his clean holyhead harpies top. whipping out his wand he sent his wolf to inform harry's parents to come to the kitchen soon lily and james with sirius lagging behind quickly made their way to the kitchen.

Lily picked the sleeping messy child up and sighed.

"he ate them all " sirius pouted. "little bugger"


	3. Chapter 3

_**The Adventures of Baby Harry**_

_**-Padfoo's wand-**_

The day was finally ended and James Potter could not wait to take his wife and go on a weekend break from their small son. his brother and fellow maurder Padfoot had jumped at the chance of Baby sitting the tiny terror. They loved Harry but lily was exhusted from caring for the child and needed a well earned break.

"Are you sure your be able to handle harry this weekend, Lily needs a break and Harry needs to have fun away from us." James ran his hands though his messy hair. "it be are first weekend away from little one since he was born."

"Prongs take lily for your romantic hide way and i'll look after Prongslet. It be fine what could go wrong. ?" Padfoot smirked. "i'll take him on my broomstick and have fun. he'll be fine."

Prongs and Padfoot walked into Godrics hollow smiling at the baby's laughter. as they neared the kitchen, a shierk left the little boy strapped into his high all over his small cubby face and somehow in his hair. while his mother cleaned the kitchen floor from the remaining dinner the baby decided he didnt want to eat but throw everywhere.

"Lily-flower you look exhusted," Padfoot noticed before He turned to the child in his fathers hands."Harry what have you done to mummy."

"adfoo adfoo" Harry demanded his godfather attention, Holding his arms out wanting for his padfoot to pick him up. Shierking with delight when padfoot took him into his arms and then started stoking the wee small boy's messy Locks.

"Your looked tried to Sirius if you had a very hyper active baby." Lily raised her wand and pointed at him as she cleaned the child off his dinner. turning to her husband and weaky smiled. "Dinner's on the table Harry couldnt wait."

James thanked his wife before telling her about his plans for the weekend,Lily seemed worried as she didnt want to leave him, and of all the people to baby sit harry sirius was her very last choice. James wrapped his arms around lily carming her.

Harry was having the time of his little life, first his mummy gave him wiggly worms for dinner in a strange but tasty mush but grew bored of them when they didnot move. then his daddy and padfoo walked into the kitchen. screaming in delight when the tall dark haired man fianlly held him. Harry frowned and started to poke and pull padfoots long hair. everytime only for daddy to stop him. when they stopped making a fuss of him, the tiny terror noticed the long stick that produced the coloured things. with a quick look at the three adults in the room. he grabbed the thing and decided to suck on it. it was not tasty and smelled as well. then just waved his little thists trying to copy his mummy from earlier also mangering to change the hair colour off his mummy and daddy and uncle Padfoo without them noticing it.

soon small sparks eurptied from the thing and Harry giggled, But this caused His mummy and daddy to look at him.

James and Lily quickly shared a loving hug but a Giggle came from sirius. looking up both of them spotted their son waving a wand in his small hands, giggling madly when Sparks euripted from its end. before anyone could do anything Sirius's long hair caught on fire. padfoot jumped causing harry to drop the wand and harry burst into tears. Lily grabbed the crying boy as sirius while still on fire. James used the water charm putting out the fire.

a shocked and drowned looking padfoot quickly recovered pouting at the teary eyed child who was smiling from under the protection of the loving arms off his mother.

"So am i still looking after him for you ?" smirking at lily's red face.


End file.
